elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaiar Alata
Gaiar Alata, also known as Paradise, was a realm made by the Camoran family. Very much like Tamriel, it was designed to be a Paradise only for the Camorans, but also became a place of constant pain and suffering for deceased Mythic Dawn members. Paradise can only be visited once during the ending of the main quest line in . Overview The plane appeared to be an extremely beautiful one with trees, grass, peaceful water, white Ayleid Ruins, deer, and Daedra. However, it was not all peaceful, especially for the Ascended Immortals walking around the landscape. The only door that leads to Carac Agaialor is a door guarded by the Dremora Kathutet. The Champion of Cyrodiil then obtained the Amulet of Kings from here. Sublocations Savage Garden It is here in the Savage Garden one enters from Cloud Ruler Temple when the portal is activated by Martin. The landscape is beautiful and colorful with flowers and vegetation. Everywhere are Ayleid ruins and stone paths leading to more ruins. But there are also Daedroths, Storm Atronachs, Frost Atronachs, Clannfears and Spider Daedras present to harm everyone in sight. In one small cave, Lair of Anaxes, some of the immortals have captured Anaxes so he can't harm them further but the Hero of Kvatch can release him as a request from Kathutet to get the Bands of the Chosen without the need to kill him. Follow the shoreline to the east from the cave and one will eventually get to a large island with a small Ayleid ruin. There is a Spectral Mud Crab guarding a chest. Flooded Grotto The Flooded Grotto is a cave within Paradise and in order to reach Carac Agaialor one must pass this cave and the next room, the Forbidden Grotto. The first part of the cave is flooded and by the door to the Forbidden Grotto Kathutet will stand if the Hero hasn't spoken to him before. If the Bands of the Chosen have been given to the Hero, equip them in order to enter. Forbidden Grotto is a place for torture of the ascended immortals by the Dremoras. There are lava pits, cages hanging over lava streams ready to be lowered down. Here the Hero will encounter Eldamil, a high elf who assists the Hero in killing Camoran and his son and daughter. In here are several The Punished containers usually with different potions but one has some leveled items. Palace Carac Agaialor Exiting the Forbidden Grotto takes the Hero to the part of Paradise where Mankar Camoran has his Palace Carac Agaialor. On the left of the path is a large statue overlooking the island and behind is a path leading directly to the palace. Standing outside in the garden are his children, Ruma and Raven waiting to escort the Hero to their father and to retrieve the Amulet of Kings. When Mankar Camoran dies, the Paradise will cease to exist. The Paradise that he created with the Mysterium Xarxes was, ironically, the very thing that led to his demise. Quests *Paradise Gallery Paradise (Location) Savage Garden Image Three.png|Paradise scenery Paradise (Location) Savage Garden Image One.png|Paradise scenery Paradise (Location) Savage Garden Image Four.png|Paradise scenery Paradise (Location) Lair of Anaxes.png|Lair of Anaxes Paradise (Location) Inside Lair of Anaxes.png|Inside Lair of Anaxes Paradise (Location) Flooded Grotto.png|Inside Flooded Grotto Paradise (Location) Forbidden Grotto.png|Inside Forbidden Grotto Paradise (Location) Paradise.png|Large statue in Paradise MankairParadise.jpg|Overview of Paradise Appearances * * The Oblivion Crisis de:Mankar Camorans Paradies it:Paradiso (Reame) pl:Gaiar Alata ru:Рай (локация)